Eremika Fluff Week 2015
by bardofspace
Summary: Eremika Fluff Week 2: 2015 {28th March - 3rd April}
1. Day 1: Blanket

"Mommy..." My voice felt tiny and she didn't seem to hear me. Her face went green as she took in what had happened. Three men stood in the doorway of our cabin. Daddy was on the floor in front of them, lying in a puddle of blood that kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Mommy" I spoke up, but I may as well had not said anything. She glanced at the scissors on the table with frightened eyes, but I could see what she was planning to do behind them.

I always saw her do the same thing over and over again. It was never surprising, but it was just as terrifying and horrific each time.

She slowly reached for the scissors and stood up from the table.

"No! Don't do it!" I shouted desperately, but she didn't flinch. The intruders didn't even notice me. I cried out for her, screamed at her to stop, but she just kept walking, almost gliding to them, scissors in hand, and ready to fight.

"NO!" I was frantic now as she raised the scissors to one their throats, but he easily knocked it out of her hand. He pulled out his knife and stabbed.

"MOMMY" I screamed. She fell to the floor slowly. It was always felt like it took hours for her to fall. And every time all I could do is watch and scream.  
Why didn't she listen! Why couldn't I stop her! Why couldn't I do anything?

_Stupid_

_Weak_

_Useless_

She fell to the ground beside Daddy and then the intruders looked at me. One of them began to walk over, the knife he killed Mommy and Daddy with in his hand. Their blood was still on it. The other two stayed at the door. They always did. All they ever did was laugh at us.

But he was getting closer and closer. I was crying out at the top of my lungs but I still wasn't loud enough to stop him. He took his knife and slashed my throat, blood everywhere and

I woke up kicking the blankets off me. My heart was hammering as if it would explode inside my chest. My hand instantly reached for where I would have been cut. Six years later and I still had nightmares.

* * *

I sat up and wiped the sweat off my face with my t-shirt, and then rested my head on my knees. I felt sick to my stomach. This was the first nightmare I've had in the past few months. Sometimes it was my comrades who were killed, or Armin and Eren, but tonight it was my parents who died because I couldn't save them. They were always what I saw after they died.

I was only nine years old then and there was nothing I could have done to save my Mom and Dad. How could I save them from those monsters?

_You were able to save yourself_. I remind myself, and my thoughts go back to Eren. If he was not there that day to get me away from them, I can't even think about where I would be now.

I'm not that same little girl anymore. I have grown into a braver, stronger version of me after my parents died and I moved into Shinganshina with the Jaegers, after Wall Maria fell down, after I finished training with the soldiers, and even now I'm is still growing to be better. At least now if anyone tried to threaten me or the very few people I cared about, I could do something about it.

I calmed down and the sick feeling passed. I made my way through the dark bedroom and into the hall, and then the kitchen. Our cabin wasn't very special, but it reminded me of the one I grew up in, isolated from town. Exactly what we needed for Eren right now so we could learn more about his titan form.

The kitchen was spotless. I don't think anyone would even think about leaving it messy, not unless they wanted Squad Leader Levi to kill us all in our sleep. I really don't doubt he would. I get a glass of water and take a big gulp. It kind of helps to calm my nerves a bit. I just stood there against the sink for a while, staring absent mindlessly. It's still dark, but I can make out the picture of all of us framed on the wall. Hanji insisted on taking one for us when we moved in. I can't see it properly, but I know that in it all of us are there. Historia, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Armin, Eren, and I. Levi refused to be in the picture and stayed with Hanji behind the camera. There used to be more of us. Most of them are dead. A few became traitors, so now there is only us. At least we have a picture of the seven of us. All my photos of my parents are back in Shinganshina town.

I wonder how we'll get back there, if ever. I don't even know if I want to.

I finish my glass of water. I wasn't really looking when I went to put it in the sink, and it smashes on the ground. The shards scattered all around me and I end up stepping on them in the dark

"Shit!" I hiss under my breath. I turn on one of the lanterns on the counter and, hopping on my good foot, avoiding the rest of the glass, I go to open the cabinet and find the first aid kit. I get it down and take out a plaster and sit on the edge of the counter. I put the plaster on the cut after making sure there's no glass in it.

I notice the room getting brighter and when I look up, I see Eren wrapped in a blanket, standing in the door way with a candle holder in hand. The lighting makes his sleepy eyes look more gold than green.

"You ok? I heard something." He asks with concern in his voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I just broke a glass."

"Its fine, I was awake anyways." He says, getting the sweeping brush and dust pan from the corner of the room

"I can clean it up" I tell him.

"Stay there. You'll cut your feet again." He points out, looking at the little drops of blood on the floor, and then he starts to clear away the glass.

"So why are you up?" I ask him and he just shrugs.

"Just couldn't get to sleep." He says as he goes down to pick up the shards.  
"What about you." He asks while he goes to the bin and throws the glass into it.

"I had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep." I tell him. He sits up on the counter with me.

"I didn't know you still had nightmares."

"They're hardly uncommon. Everyone has them."

"Yeah I guess." He says, putting his blanket around the two of us. I let my head rest on his shoulder as he puts his arm around me.  
"Still the same one?" He asks.

"Sometimes they're different, but yeah, it was that one tonight." I say.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do anything."

"I know." He said, looking down at floor. "I just don't like that you're feeling sad or scared, and I don't know what to do to make it better." I think of the all the times he saved me, even when he didn't realise it. I think of how he was always there when I had nearly nothing. He was even here tonight, and he put the blanket around me to keep me warm, kind of like all those years ago.

"You're already making it better."

**Happy eremika week! Big thanks to one of my bestest friends, **IraTamashi99AmyliaZanpakuto. **She's also writing stuff for the week so give her a visit! **

**3 3 3**


	2. Day 2: Weak Spot

"I forgot you could sew" Eren said as he dried the dishes from lunch. It was his turn to clean up the kitchen today and if wasn't absolutely spotless, Squad Leader Levi would be... Let's just say very angry. Mikasa, sitting at the table, was fixing a hole in one of the two bed sheets that Connie and Sasha had caught in a thorn bush.

"So did I, to be honest. Good thing I remembered though." She said, not raising her head. "What were those two doing anyway? Pretending to be a ghost, or swim through the bushes outside?"

"I think they were hiding on Jean to try scare him."

"And did they?"

"He's supposed to have this huge fear of ghosts, so probably." He said. She nodded, still not looking up.

He remembered when she'd help his mother on Sunday afternoons to mend the clothing, and how she'd really concentrate on her work. Back in their home town, Shinganshina. It felt like decades had passed since they left when the Titans attacked.

He wondered if Mikasa picked up the skill from his mother, or if her own mother taught her the skill before she was orphaned and moved in with his family. He never thought to ask, and she didn't speak about it too much, maybe it was too hard for her, but now, he wanted to know more about her, even if she only told him a little bit. He could hear Mikasa singing behind him. It's something she always did as she was really concentrating on her chores and she thought no one was listening.

_Of all the money that e'er I had_  
_I've spent it in good company_  
_And all the harm that e'er I've done_  
_Alas it was to none but me_  
_And all I've done for want of wit_  
_To memory now I can't recall_  
_So fill to me the parting glass_  
_Good night and joy be with you all._

Eren was pretty sure she learned that song from his mother anyways. She used to sing it as she worked as well. She'd also sing it to him before he went to bed when he was small.

"You remember that song then?" He asked in amusement. She turned around, startled to see Eren there.

"Oh I... um I forgot you where there." She stuttered. It was rare to see Mikasa Ackerman shocked like this. Her usually calm face was beginning to go red and her cool dark eyes where wide, not able look directly at him. As she covered her face with her scarf, he couldn't believe how adorable she was, and how deadly she could be when she needed. It was probably one of his favourite thing about her, and it was his weak spot. _She_ was his weak spot, but she was also what made him strong enough to fight in this world.

* * *

Eren and Armin sat beside each other on the horse drawn wagon, with the rest of their squad after their mission. Eren buried his head in his hands, tears falling onto his legs. He could hear his heart thumping in his ears. _How had this even happened?_ He couldn't imagine what he would do without her. He didn't even want to think about it, but it was the only thing that was in his head, and it was shouting as loudly.

He wasn't able to look at Armin, or anyone for that matter, but he could hear them crying and sniffling. If only he had been there, he would have helped her, and then she would be here. But he wasn't there, and now she isn't either. They couldn't even get her body back. At first he thought of maybe going back even just to get her scarf, so he would have a way of holding onto her, but he then realised that it was best it stayed with her like it always had.

"I'm sorry, Mikasa." He whispered, and then he started bawling, loud and ugly. He'd give anything to have her back. He'd never see her again. He'd never get the chance to tell her how he felt. He'd never her her voice, her laugh, or even hear her sing when she thought no one was listening. Not anymore.

_Of all the money that e'er I had_  
_I've spent it in good company_

He looked up, startled. For a split second, he thought it was her, but no. It was Armin who was singing. His face was covered in dirt and blood, though it was clean where his tears had fallen. He had heard her sing too, then. Soon, they were all joining in.

_And all the harm that e'er I've done_  
_Alas it was to none but me_

Eren tried to sing along, for Mikasa if not himself, but he could only mouth the words. She was gone. She wasn't coming back to him.

_And all I've done for want of wit_  
_To memory now I can't recall_

They were all a sobbing mess now. Eren stared around at his friends. Sasha had her head on Connies shoulder he held her right hand, and she held Historia's with her left. Armin had his hands on his knees, as if to stop himself from shaking. Beside him, Jean was bent forward in his seat, his head in his hands just like Eren had before. He had no idea that they all heard her, but he wasn't surprised. She must have sang it all the time around the cabin. It was her work song.

_So fill to me the parting glass_  
_Good night and joy be with you all._

She had always been his weak spot, and she had always been his reason to keep fighting. He didn't know how he would keep fighting without her, but he would, because that's what she would have wanted him to do, and if the roles had been reversed, he would want her to do the same.

**Thanks again to my fellow eremika shipper IraTamashi99AmyliaZanpakuto for proof reading! **

**"The Parting Glass" is a traditional Irish song and is usually credited as being written by Sir Alex Boswell. Ed Sheeran has a beautiful cover of it if you want to listen it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Day 3: Birthday

"Can I help?" Eren asked his mother, who was creaming some egg and sugar in a bowl for his and Mikasa's birthday cake. All the ingredients were on plates on the table, perfectly organised. Carla Jaeger always baked with as much precision as she could.

Since Eren and Mikasa had birthdays were so close, they decided to celebrate it together; ten days after hers, ten days before his.

"Of course you can, dear." His mother said. "You can start by washing those strawberries for me,"

"Yuck! What do we need them for?" He asked. In his opinion, fruit and cake didn't belong together.

"We're going to use them to decorate the cake." She told him. "They're Mikasa's favourite."

"Where is Mikasa anyway?" He said as he brought the plate of strawberries to the sink. He hadn't seen her since this morning.

"She's outside. I checked on her a little while ago, but I think it's best if she gets a little time to herself right now." She explained while separating the eggs. Eren could only imagine how hard it must be for her, having to celebrate her birthday without her parents for the first time, or even anytime. It probably sucks. Or at least he thinks so, but he wouldn't really know.

"But then she won't get to lick the bowl, and that's the best part!" He exclaimed.

"Tell you what, when we're finished, you can go bring some to her."

"Okay." He said, putting the strawberries back on the table. "What else can I do?"

She told him to help her sieve the flour, and soon when they added everything together, they folded it into a cake tin and put it in the oven.

Eren went straight away to find Mikasa, with the bowl as well as the two spoons his mother told him to bring. She said there was no way they could eat this with their hands. Honestly, he was surprised she was okay with them eating the batter at all. Usually she wouldn't let them, in case they got sick. He supposed this was a special occasion.

Eren found her sitting on the front door step looking down at the ground, her scarf up to her nose. She glanced up when he sat down beside her.

"Do you want some?" He asked, handing her a spoon. She took it, pulled her scarf down from her face, and began scraping the inside of the bowl for some of the batter with him.

"My Mom said we're putting strawberries on top of the cake." He said before oeating a spoonful of the batter. "And Armin should be here soon enough." She just nodded along.

"I saw the present Mom got for you. I think you'll like it." He told her. "Aren't you wondering what you got?" She shook her head.

"Not really." She said quietly. "I like surprises." He laughed.

"You kind of got the short end of the stick, didn't you?" Eren said. "Having to wait ten days after your birthday to get you presents."

"I don't mind that much." She told him, putting her spoon in the bowl as they finished. "Hmm. You've a lot more patience than me, then." He said, making a tiny smile appear on her face.

* * *

As Carla finished singing, Eren and Mikasa blew out the candles.

"Happy Birthday, kids." Carla said as she handed them a present each. Mikasa glanced at Eren as he unwrapped his and tried on his new green jumper.

"Thanks Mom!" Eren said as he hugged her. Mikasa unwrapped her present and found a pink cardigan. She put it on, and it was soft and warm.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jaeger." She said.

"You're welcome dear." She said as she wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"Do you like it?" Eren asked. She nodded, smiling at him. "I had a feeling you would. Mom was going to get you a red one to match your scarf, but I told her that that one was too itchy. And it was. I thought I was getting a rash from just looking at it." She laughed again, think that maybe if every birthday she had from now on was like this, it mightn't be so bad.

**Thanks for reading, and sorry again for the delay. **


	4. Day 4: Family

I've been sitting by the window for the past few minutes, waiting, and as the train emerges from the mountains I see it; the Capitol. Most of us back in District 8 have only seen it on television or in books, but they don't capture how breath taking it really is. It's covered in all the colours of the rainbow and gleams in the sunlight. I'm glad I saw it now. Armin wanted me to, and then tell him when I got back.

"If I get back." I had to remind him, but he just shook his head at me.

"You better make sure you get back." He said. "You're not going to leave me and Mikasa on our own." There was a silence as I tried to think of something to say. It could've been the last chance I get to speak to him and I didn't want to waste the little time I had left with me friend.

"I would have volunteered if I could." He told me. I've no doubt he would have, but I'm glad he didn't. Armin turned nineteen two months before the reaping, so he couldn't put his name in anymore.

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

* * *

I'm still trying to take in the glory of the Capitol when I notice I'm not the only one looking out the window. My fellow tribute is called Luca, and I'd say she's only about thirteen years old. I vaguely remember her from school. Her eyes are wide open as she looks out at the magnificent city.

I remember when she was called out during the reaping. Like always, the boys and girls were separated in front of the stage outside the Justice Building. I saw Mikasa in the middle of the crowd, her arms folded while she comically rolled her eyes at me while the video montage of the Dark Days was playing. After six years of this, it all gets a bit boring.

When it was time for the tributes to be picked, I couldn't help but cross my fingers. _Don't let it be Mikasa. Don't let it be her._

Being bored doesn't mean being fearless.

It wasn't Mikasa's name that rang out. It was a name I had never heard before. And then, I see a small girl with short brown hair walking with a peacekeeper on either side of her. I heard a women cry out, her mother probably. When she's on the stage her eyes are wide, and she holds onto the sides of her dress to try stay steady.

Then they called out my name.

* * *

The audience applauded and my heart started to beat along with it. I wipe my hands on my suit, and there's a lump in my throat. I try to take deep breathes like my mentor and Luca suggested, and I walk onto the stage, where I'm greeted by Caesar Flickerman.

The interview isn't going to great at all. I keep stuttering and stumbling over my words when Caesar tries to make jokes.

"Now, tell us about your family." He says, trying to move things along before the time limit runs out.

I remember when I had to see to everyone in the Justice Building before I had to go. Ever since both our mothers and fathers died, Mikasa and I have always stuck together. Later we met Armin, and he became part of our little family.

The only thing that was harder than saying goodbye to Armin, was saying goodbye to Mikasa. She hugged me as soon as she came in after Armin.

"You have to try and win." She told me. I did want to try and win, but as soon as the Games begun, things change.

* * *

The count down ended. The Hunger Games had begun. It was absolute madness at the Cornucopia, with tributes running away from it to the safety of the ruins around them, and tributes running towards it, entering the bloodbath.

My plan was to run away and hide. I knew I wouldn't do myself any favours by staying to fight, but then I saw Luca running away, being chased by a girl who was built like a tank. Before I knew it, I was sprinting to them.

I came in between them, and then the girls axe was in my chest. Luca looked at my in horror.

"Run." I said, coughing up blood. I fell to the ground, and I thought of Armin, who was always like a brother to me. I thought of Mikasa, and the life we could've had if it wasn't for the games. My last thoughts were of my family. I hope they're ok.

**Hey! Hope you liked my attempt at a crossover. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Day 5: First Date

"Armin!" My room mate, Eren, called out. _Why did I agree to this?_ I wondered for the tenth time today. Sure, I wanted to help, but who thought he'd be so clueless?

"What is it?" I asked when I walked into his room, scanning the situation. He was holding up two jumpers, a red one and a green.

"Which one?" He asked frantically. See, this is what I mean. He's like a sheep who needs to be directed on want to do and where to go. He even needed advice on how to ask her out.

"The green one." I told him. "Mikasa will probably wear her red scarf, and you don't want to be matching, do you?"

"Oh, right." He said, look down at floor. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Really, don't. I left to let him get changed, and went into our living room/kitchen. We only had a small apartment on campus, but it was more than enough for two students.

When he first came to me, asking how he should ask Mikasa out, I didn't really know why he asked me. I still don't. It's not like I'm a "dating expert".

"The circus is in town." I told him. "Ask her if she'd like to go there with you."

"What if she thinks it's weird." He said. "I mean, it would only be the two of us." Of course he'd think that. The only person who was completely unaware of Mikasa's feelings for Eren, was Eren himself.

In fairness though, it's not like Milasa knows that Eren likes her as well.

"She won't think its weird." I said. "Trust me on this. She'd love to go."

I don't exactly know how he asked her out, and since he won't tell me, I'd guess he was really awkward about it, but she said she'd go, so it mustn't have been too bad.

"Do I get her flowers?" He asked abruptly as he came back out.

"What?" He can't be serious.

"Do I get her flowers?"

"No, you don't get her flowers. You're meeting her at the circus. She'd just be carrying them around the whole time and they'd be ruined before she got home." I explained, rolling my eyes at him. He had a long night ahead of him.

* * *

"For God sake, Hanji, let go of me!" Levi said. I stopped dragging him and let go of his arm.

"We'll isn't someone grumpy." I teased as we stopped outside the great red and gold tent. The place was buzzing with kids, looking at the animals, eating popcorn and candy floss, running around with glow sticks like crazy as there parents tried to keep an eye on them.

"Don't you just love the circus!" I said, marvelling at it all.

"Nope." Levi said. "It smells like shit."

"That's only because of the animal poop" I insisted as we walked inside, giving the guy at the door our pink tickets.

We sit down at the back of the stands. More and more people come in, Soon enough, there isn't an empty seat, and the show starts.

"Look, it's your favourite students." Levi says, pointing at the couple a few rows ahead of us.

"Ooh! I didn't think those two were..." I trailed off.

"That would make you the only one." Levi said, folding his arms. Always such a grump.

We're watching one of the girls on the tightrope with absolute skill when I notice Eren and Mikasa again. He's not so subtly raising his arm while pretending to yawn, in an attempt to put it around her.

"Levi, look." I nudge his arm and nod down at them.

"No, you brat, don't do it." He scowls under his breath. Eren hadn't had his arm around her for more than a minute before she started having a coughing fit.

I was surprised I didn't hear it over the music.

"For fuck sake." Levi mumbled. "They can't catch a fucking break."

"Stop saying fuck." I tell him.

* * *

"Wasn't it great!" I said as we walked out later. It was darker now, and the cold cut through my jacket.

"It was interesting, I will say that much." He said as we started to walk onto the street.

"Interesting? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, spying our students was the highlight of the night."

"It wasn't spying. They were sitting in front if us."

"Mm hm."

"Poor Eren, though. It was probably their first date."

"Poor Mikasa, for having to deal with that awkward shit." He said as we turned a corner.

"Maybe it wasn't so awful." I said as we turned a corner and saw Eren and Mikasa aross the road, holding hands.

"Kids still do that?" Levi asked incredulously.

"Yes, Levi. People who like each other occasionally hold hands." I told him. "Either way, it seems like they had an ok first date."


	6. Day 6: Scarf

I stared at the clock above the white board, waiting for the bell to ring, bringing the weekend to us. Mrs. Kinsley was drawling on for the last few minutes of class.

"Now, what was the Catholic Church's response to the Reformation?" She looked at us expectingly, but no hands were raised. Everyone was already packing up there things.

"Mikasa? Do you know?" She asked me expectingly.

"The Counter-Reformation?" I said, not really sure.

"Yes, that's right!" She said as she clapped her hands together. Just then, the bell rang and everyone got up quickly to leave, ignoring her reminders to study for the weekend.

I already got all the books I needed during lunch, so I didn't need to go to my locker and face the sea of people surrounding it. I headed straight out the main entrance into the blistering cold and began to walk home, really wishing I had brought a jacket with me this morning.

I cut through the car park towards the back gate when I saw a boy dressed in black clothes and a red scarf at Mrs. Kinsley's car. He was spelling something in the windshield in yellow spray paint.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Shit." He said as he turned around. He seemed surprised to see me.

"Oh. I thought you were a teacher." He said, brushing his brown hair from his forehead, leaving some yellow streaks in his hair. I decided not to say anything about it.

"What are you doing?" I asked again. I saw he was just finished writing "shithead".

"Just giving Mrs. Kinsley an anonymous thank you message for my detention yesterday." He said. "My names Eren, by the way. What's yours?"

"Mikasa." I said, folding my arms. For god sake it was cold. "So what did you do to get detention."

"I skipped class." He said with a smirk.

"And got caught, I presume."

"Yeah. She saw me while she was on her lunch." He said and rolled his eyes. "I missed my karate lessons yesterday because of it. So, I'm leaving this anonymous message for her."

"It wouldn't be anonymous if someone were to, I don't know, tell Mrs. Kinsley." I said, shrugging my shoulders. He smiled dropped.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I wouldn't, if you gave me your scarf."

"What?" He asked his hand went to clutch it.

"I have to walk home and it's freezing. If you give me your scarf, I won't say a word."

"Jesus Christ, don't you have a jacket?"

"If I had a jacket, do you think I would be asking some boy with spray paint in his hair for a scarf?"

"Ugh, Whatever." He said as he unwrapped it from his neck and tossed it at me. I grabbed it before it could fall to the wet ground put it on. It smelled like too much boys deodorant.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I turned to leave.

"Wait!" He said. "Let me walk with you. I think we're going the same way."

"Are you going that way?" I asked, pointing to the left of the gate.

"Yep." He nodded.

"Then it would seem we're going the same way." I said.

"So, I can walk with you?"

"Sure."

We walk in silence for a few minutes as the chilly wind breezes by. I glance at him every once and awhile. He's actually pretty good looking. Usually, all black clothes don't look nice on some people, but he's tanned enough to pull it off.

"Do I really have paint in my hair?" He asked me.

"Yes. Yes you do. And you better hope it comes out before Mrs. Kinsley sees on Monday." I told him.

"So, you're not going to tell her?"

"What?" I asked, somewhat taken aback. "No. We made a deal, and I intend to keep my side of the bargain."

"I know, but aren't you like her favourite? I mean, that's what I've heard, anyways."

"Where did you here that?"

"My friend Armin is in your class, and he says that your the one she asks when no else will answer her questions."

"Oh." I'd never really thought of it like that before. "Well, yeah. But I'm not her favourite. She just thinks that I actually know the answers." I explained. as we stop outside my house.

"Anyways. This is my stop." I said as I unwrapped his scarf. "Thanks for letting me use it."

"Keep it. You might remember it next time you forget you're jacket." He said, making me laugh.

"Thanks." I said as I walked inside and waved from the door. "See you on Monday."

"See you then." He waved as I closed the door and leaned against it. I looked down at the scarf and smiled to myself, hoping that he suddenly wouldn't decide to skip school on Monday.


	7. Day 7: I Love You

I walked out of the beach house we rented for our month off from the Scouting Regimen, and the smell of salt filled my nose as I looked at the horizon of the sea. I let the sun soak into my skin as I took it all in.

_We finally made it._

"Armin!" Mikasa called out as she came outside. "Oh, there you are. I wasn't sure if you had gone of with Eren or not. "

"Where did Eren go?" I asked.

"I think he went to the beach this morning."

"Well, we better meet up with him then." I said and we started to make out way down.

It only took a few minutes before we saw Eren with his jeans rolled up, walking barefooted in the waves. Mikasa ran straight to him, her flip flops making sand fly everywhere. They hugged and spun around, her legs lifting off the ground. They were completely lost in their little world when I splashed them and started a water fight.

After years of grief and sadness, this was a welcome change of pace.

* * *

I sat on the chair swing with Eren outside the front door, the smallest of movement making it sway. Armin was inside, taking a nap on the couch. I was resting my head on Eren's shoulder after a long day of playing on the beach as if were we kids.

"It feels so weird," I said quietly. "Being outside the walls."

"Yeah, but at the same time, it's kind of exhilarating, don't you think?"

"Yeah." I said, staring out at the sea, in complete awe, feeling the breeze of the sea hit us. There were no lights on around us, we couldn't even see the glow of the town from here, but we could see the stars perfectly.

"I remember hearing you and Armin talking one day when we were kids about the oceans of salt, and I thought you were both crazy."

"In case you haven't noticed, we kind of are crazy." He said, laughing.

"Yeah I know, but look at it!" I said pointing out to the horizon. Early today, when I was able to get a good look at it, it seemed to go on forever. "Who would have thought it was actually real?"

"I know, right?" He snorted.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nope." He said sweetly. "Not at all."

"You're a little shit, you know that? You were a little shit when we were kids, and you're a little shit now."

"True, but now, I'm a little shit with an ocean!" He said.

"You don't have the ocean." I reminded him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but do you?"

"No." I said. "And I wasn't implying it either."

"Well, it looks like you love a little shit who doesn't have an ocean, nor do you own one yourself." He said with that stupid smirk. "How does that make you feel?"

"Like the luckiest girl to have ever lived." I said, rolling my eyes. He would probably always be a little shit, but I think that was one of the things I loved to most about him.

"Mikasa!" He said, clutching his chest in mockery. "Was that _sarcasm_?"

"Now, what would make you think that?" I asked innocently.

"Aw, I love you too." He laughed, and kissed the top of my forehead.

"You two are so adorable." We both turned to look back, and we saw Armin laughing in the doorway.

"Hey Armin." Eren said as he gave him a wave. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was, and now I'm not." He said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Anyways, I'm heating up some of the food from yesterday. Do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure." Eren said.

"Ok." I said, nodding. Armin walked back inside. We got up to follow him.

"Hey, Eren." I said just before we went inside.

"Yes." He said, turning around to look at me.

"I love you." I said, smiling.

"I love you, too." It wasn't the first time we said this to each other, but it still gave me butterflies in the pit of my stomach.

"So cute!" Armin shouted from inside.

"We love you as well, Armin!" Eren called back, making laughter echo through the house.

**Hey everyone! I know this one is up really late and I'm really sorry about that. Anyways, this is the last chapter I have for Eremika Fluff Week 2, and it was so much fun. **

**Big thanks to _IraTamashi99AmyliaZanpakuto _for all the proof reading and for being the bestest friend ever, as well as to _CheonSongYi _and _DeadpoolRULEZ _for the really nice reviews. And thanks to everyone who read this. You all rock!**

**Lots of love, Berry-chan.**


End file.
